


Happy Birthday, Chris

by Tink6661



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Romance, Suggestive, life - Freeform, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink6661/pseuds/Tink6661
Summary: Getting ready for an event on the evening of Chris's birthday turns playful.





	Happy Birthday, Chris

You could feel his eyes on you as you sat at your vanity applying another layer of mascara to your already heavily coated lashes. You couldn’t stop the smirk from crossing your glossed lips as you heard him sigh heavily from where he was lounged on the bed behind you. 

“Baby come on,” he practically whined causing a small giggle to escape from you as you finished with the mascara. 

“Good things come to those who wait Chris, patience babe.”

“You and I both know that I am severely lacking in that department,” he said, his words muffled as he placed both hands over his face. You took advantage of him temporarily not watching you to stand and grab your dress from where you had hung it on the wardrobe door. 

“I’m almost done you big baby,” was muttered as you stepped into your dress. He chose this moment to pay attention again and you groaned as you felt his hands on your hips and his breath against your neck. You leant back into him, tilting your head to the side to give him more access as he planted soft kisses across your shoulder. “This isn’t going to help matters Chris.”

“Urgh you spoil sport,” he said with a laugh, his lips still against your skin. You almost complained when he stepped away from you and felt his fingers pulling the zip of your dress up. “I’m looking forward to undoing this little number when we get back.”

“Oh yeah?” You replied, attempting to keep a straight face and you turned around to face him, gripping the lapels of his jacket between your fingers and pulling him closer to you. “Don’t know why as I’m sure we’ll be way too tired to do anything other than sleep.” Your facade nearly cracked at the pout that crossed his perfect lips and you had to bite your lips to stop a groan escaping when he pulled you even closer to him, placing his hands on your ass.

“Oh I think we can find the energy from somewhere,” his voice had stopped an octave as he practically growled that out before capturing your lips in a breathtaking kiss. You took a deep breath and rested your forehead against his as you broke the kiss. You flicked your eyes up to his which were darkened with lust and slowly winked at him.

“Well, it is your birthday after all.” With the look that crossed his face, you knew that you weren’t getting out of the house anytime soon or getting anywhere near the event you were both due to attend. And you couldn’t think of a single reason to care as his fingers pulled the zip of your dress back down and his lips crashed into yours again.


End file.
